Meteor
by Salve-SiS
Summary: Post Dual Destinies. Five-part drabble series starring Apollo, Klavier, and their son.
1. Letter

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney does not belong to me. Nor do any of the characters who appear in this story. Neither does this prompt, which was found on a post made by LexicoN18 on Deviantart.**

 **A/N: Hi! So, ignoring my better judgment, I have started a new project! With this, plus Through Jaded Glasses, plus Wild Rose Blossoms, plus college, I got a busy year ahead of me. Ah well. So this will consist of prompts I find online, plus prompts you the readers may or may not send me. I'm super excited to be writing this: daddy!Apollo, daddy!Klavier, and klapollo in general? Whoo!**

* * *

 **01\. Letter**

* * *

 _I'm not sure if you remember, but we met in a bar like a year ago and slept together. We were both pretty drunk, so maybe you don't remember. I remember some stuff, mostly your apartment. Which, all things considered, is a good thing._

 _Let me answer the most obvious question: Yes, he's yours. I'm not a slut or anything, I don't usually_ _have sex with random strangers, so when I found out I was pregnant it was pretty obvious who the father was._

 _Do a DNA test if you don't believe me, I don't care. I thought about trying to find you when I first found out, but you seem like one of those traditional guys who'd have insisted on getting married and I'm not really interested._

 _I didn't give him up for adoption or anything because even though I don't want him, that doesn't mean you wouldn't. You are his father, you deserve to have a choice. So if you want to keep him, by all means go ahead. Or if you want to give him up, that's cool too. Just, whatever you do, leave me out of it, okay?_

 _Tell the kid I'm sorry._

 _-P.S: He doesn't have a name. Knock yourself out._

Heart pounding, Apollo looked up from the letter and into the bright blue eyes of the infant boy dropped on his doorstep.

"H-Hi," he said.

The infant cooed back in reply.


	2. Name

**AN: To make it clear, Klavier and Apollo are not married, but they ARE in a serious relationship, so Klavier's going to spend a lot of time with Apollo's son until it pretty much becomes his too XD. And don't worry, Apollo's indiscretion took place before they started dating.**

 **This prompt is also not mine. However, I can't remember whose it is. Sorry :(**

* * *

 **02\. Name**

* * *

Klavier didn't have much experience with babies, so he can't say he was too comfortable holding this one, even if- _especially_ since it was Apollo's of all people. No need to broadcast his inexperience to the world, however. " _Hallo_ ," he smiled down at the infant. "It's very nice to meet you, little one."

The baby blinked and smiled back at him, spreading warmth throughout Klavier's body. He relaxed.

Apollo stared at his son with a myriad of emotions. Worry. Shock. Doubt.

"Are you going to keep him?" asked Klavier.

Eyes growing fierce, Apollo clenched his hands and snapped, "Of course I am! I just-this is kind of **surprise,** you know."

Making a small noise of agreement, Klavier handed the baby over to Apollo. "What will you name him, then?"

"...I was thinking Terra," Apollo said. "For-for Clay."

Clay? Then Klavier realized: Clay _Terran._ He took another look at the child and tried applying the name to him. _Terra. Terra. Terra._ It was technically a girl's name, but it suited him all the same. "I think Terra is perfect."

"Okay," Apollo gazed into the newly dubbed Terra's face. "Terra it is."


	3. Thunder

**A/N: Decided to do a time skip. It's three years later, Apollo and Klavier are married and parents to a...toddler? Do three year olds count as toddlers? I couldn't write any stuff with their son as a baby, and I really want the kid to be a somewhat active character in this series, not just someone to fawn over. Oh, and happy belated New Year!**

 **This prompt was inspired by one of my tumblr buddies online, committhistoyourmemories. Thanks, Gem!**

* * *

Apollo woke up one night to the sounds of a child's whimpers. He wondered at the back of his mind how he was able to hear them with the thunder storm currently underway, but he didn't question it. Careful not to disturb Klavier (who was a heavy sleeper) he got up and made his way to Terra's room.

The blankets were tossed and Terra's toys were scattered on the floor. Terra himself lay curled up into a ball on his bed, crying softly into his tiny knees. Sighing, Apollo gently nudged Terra's shoulder, causing the three year old to gasp and flinch violently. "Hey, hey, it's okay," he said softly. "Terra, it's me."

Terra sniffled and revealed his tear-stained face to Apollo. "Scary," he whimpered.

"I know," said Apollo soothingly. "But it's okay, see? The thunder can't hurt you."

Terra shook his head. Outside another wave of thunder bellowed and he made to retreat into himself once more. Apollo took a hold of his wrists before he could. "You're safe, Terra," he said. "It's fine. Hey, you want to do some vocal exercises with me?"

Terra's mouth wriggled dangerously, but he nodded. "Y-you f-first," he said.

Nodding, Apollo started them off with: "I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!"

Terra's mouth twitched, this time in laughter. Apollo smiled. "Your turn."

"...I'm...I-I'm T-T-Terra...J-J-Just-t-t-ice..." The thunder clapped and Terra winced, but he carried on. "...a-a-and...I-I'm...fine."

He finished quietly, so soft Apollo almost could not hear him. But he was no longer in tears. Apollo smiled with relief and cupped his son's face with his hands. "You most certainly are. Goodnight, buddy." He started to get up, but Terra grabbed onto his fingers and tugged him downward.

"Stay," said Terra, eyes wide and trembling. "Don't leave me."

"Oh, Terra..." Apollo's heart melted and he embraced him. Terra snuggled his face into his father's chest and hugged him tightly. "I won't leave."

"Promise?"

"I promise." And he pressed a kiss onto his son's head.


	4. Film

**AN: Hiii. So I hit a major writer's block, so I decided to shorten this into a five part drabble series. So next drabble is the last! And I plan for it to be a twist ending.**

* * *

Apollo wasn't a fan of Disney; neither was Klavier, for that matter. They didn't dislike their films, but they weren't entranced with the material like other people were. Terra, however, was a different story. They'd left the TV on ABC, which one night had broadcasted _Aladdin._ Klavier entered the living room to see Terra enraptured with the film, and when he made to turn it off, Terra burst out into a horde of no's. "On! On!" He cried, and Klavier, amused, complied.

Terra clapped when the TV switched back on and giggled in delight. "Vati, watch with me!"

"Ah..." Klavier hesitated. He didn't hate the films, but he had no desire to actively watch them either (and he would have to, for Terra would not be content if his father didn't pay attention). He considered leaving, but then his son pouted and whatever resistance he had crumbled into dust.

He smiled warmly. "I'll make us some popcorn, okay?"

"Okay!"


	5. Terra

It was supposed to be a simple trip to the park. Apollo and Klavier walked side by side with Terra rested upon the blond's shoulders. Terra hummed happily to himself as he grabbed clumps of his father's hair, giggling whenever Klavier hissed in pain.

Quickly, Terra's giggles subsided. "Daddy, Vati, who's that?" He pointed ahead.

As if coming straight from the shadows, a young boy no older than fifteen stood in front them, stopping them in their tracks. Wearing a black coat, his most distinguished features were his eyes, a cold, brilliant gold. He directed them at Terra, who smiled at him, albeit hesitantly.

The boy cocked his head, and Apollo stiffened. Klavier's grip on Terra tightened. "Who are you?" He asked forcefully, but the boy did not answer.

"What a happy child," the boy muttered. "You both must love him dearly."

He stepped forward, an unidentifiable gleam in his eyes. "I do apologize," he said. "but your child's destiny does not lie in this world."

And then, in the blink of an eye, as if he'd never been there in the first, Terra was gone.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

 _AN: Remember how I said NONE of the characters in this story belong to me? And I'm sure the last chapter was a major hint, if not blatant confirmation. You can basically assume that Terra finds his way to the Land of Departure after this, where he grows up and undergoes the events of Birth by Sleep. So Terra will be alright...for awhile._

 _Whether he is ever reunited with his fathers? That_ may _be answered_ _in an upcoming continuation. 'May' because while I have ideas I'm not sure I'm up to the task. The sequel would have to either take place in an AU or after a hypothetical KHIII, and it would have to include interactions between characters like Aqua and Trucy and in my opinion extensive knowledge of both the Ace Attorney series and the Kingdom Hearts series, and while I got plenty of the latter, the former? I've only played like two of the games. I'm not sure I trust myself to write the legendary Phoenix Wright XD._

 _If any of YOU GUYS want to do it, then YAY! But I'd want creative input. If you're interested, then just PM me!_


End file.
